bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Glasses With Magenta
Getting Glasses With Magenta is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues & You!. It is a remake of "Magenta Gets Glasses". Elements * Question: What does Blue want Magenta to do with her glasses. * Clues: ** 1. Magenta's House ** 2. A Window ** 3. Blue * Answer: Magenta can see Blue from her house. * Wrong Answer: Magenta wearing her glasses put a window on top of her house. Characters Present *Blue *Josh *Mailbox *Sidetable Drawer *Magenta *Dr. Eyeleen *Magenta's Mailbox Watch Episode Trivia * This is the first episode in the reboot series that the Mailtime Segment happens after Blue's Clues was solved. ** This is also the 1st episode since "ABC's with Blue" where Josh gets an email rather then a letter which confirms that some episodes will feature emails and others will feature letters. * This is the first episode where we play Blue and Magenta's clues due to Magenta placing her paw print on top of Blue's. * This is the first episode where there's no skidoo segment in the reboot. * This is the 2nd episode to end with "With Magenta". * This is the final episode of 2019. even the Decade of 2010 Differences * The original episode had featured Magenta's owner, Miranda. * Blue and Magenta lick the screen when Josh greets the viewers. They did it again after Josh sings "We Just Figure Out Blue's Clues". * Blue and Magenta both put their paw prints on the screen. * In this episode, Magenta was excited about getting glasses. In its original counterpart, she was sad about it. * In the reboot, Josh stands up in a stripe background holding his notebook for a couple seconds and tells the viewers he needs their help to figure out the answer to Blue's Clues. In the original, after singing "Play Blue's Clues", Steve tells the viewers he needs their help to figure out the answer to Blue's Clues. * Magenta joins in the "Play Blue's Clues" song with Blue and Josh. * Magenta's mailbox did not have a face. * When the pictures transition from a blurry image to clear image, clicking transitions were used. In the original, a fading transition was used. * Dr. Eyeleen asking if the picnic blanket is near or far away from the table is omitted from the original. * Magenta puts her new glasses on her own in the reboot. In the original, Dr. Eyeleen puts it on for her. *In the original, Orange Kitten was playing at the playground. In the reboot, this was omitted. * In the original, Blue leaves a clue on herself offscreen. In the reboot, she does it onscreen while playing with Magenta. * In the reboot, Josh sits in the Thinking Chair. In the original, Steve and Miranda sit in the Thinking Couch. * In this episode, Josh's guess was that "Magenta wearing her glasses put a window on top of her house". In the original, there was no wrong answer. * When Blue, Magenta and Josh first walked out of their house, Mailbox wasn't seen. * The video letter features a greeting from a kid rather than a song. Gallery bandicam 2020-01-19 06-05-48-334.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-06-20-047.jpg Blue’s Clues & You - Magenta's House.jpeg bandicam 2020-01-19 17-17-04-142.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-06-31-194.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 17-16-21-284.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-06-33-367.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-06-38-182.jpg Blue’s Clues & You - Window.jpeg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-06-43-452.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 17-17-18-548.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-06-45-985.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-06-51-716.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-07-00-745.jpg Blue’s Clues & You - Blue.jpeg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-07-16-370.jpg bandicam 2020-01-19 06-07-22-526.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues & You! Episodes Category:No Skidoo Segment Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Mailtime after playing Blue's Clues Category:Episodes where the characters are clues